Mask
by luffynette
Summary: Je suis folle... Ne m'en veuillez pas... ET surtout me LYNCHEZ pas!!! *complète*
1. le mask est volé

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 1  
  
Dans l'appartement d'Ipkiss :  
  
A la fin de la journée, Ipkiss était rentré. Son appartement était complètement chamboulé, et de plus le Mask avait disparut, ce qui expliquait son effondrement. Il resta des heures et des heures effondré, apathique, avant d'avoir une idée de génie : appeler Achille Talon et son agence de héros à louer. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder, mais hélas il n'eut que le répondeur qui disait que tous les héros étaient loués, et que si on avait vraiment besoin d'aide, il fallait contacter Râ Jones, parent du fameux Indiana Jones, ce que l'on ne leur conseillait pas. Donc, ce pauvre Ipkiss appela Râ, qui quand il sut la gravité de la situation, se téleporta chez son client. Celui-ci lui montra l'endroit où il vivait, l'état dans lequel on l'avait mis. Et, demanda de lui ramener son Mask, ou à défaut que son nouveau propriétaire l'utilise pour faire le Bien. Après toutes ces explications, Râ accepta l'affaire, et utilisa sa vision magique pour avoir des empreintes du voleur. On voyait donc ses pas partout dans l'appartement, et surprise, la disparition des pas dans la salle de bain accompagnée d'une signature énergétique montrant sans aucun doute possible, la trace d'un portail interdimensionnel. Il prévint alors son client, et lui promit qu'il retrouverait le voleur interdimensionnel et son Mask. Il prit son fouet, son sac, et rouvrit le portail. Ce portail luisait d'une vilaine couleur rougeâtre, et Râ Jones se jeta dedans.  
  
*********  
  
Dans une dimension parallèle :  
  
Râ Jones tomba dans la boue au sortir du portail. Râ se releva et regarda autour de lui. Ce paysage désertique lui disait quelque chose, surtout avec cette tour haute comme le ciel. Il se demanda même si ca pouvait être son monde natal qu'il ne connaissait pas. Fallait bien avouer qu'il avait perdu la mémoire à la fin de la dernière guerre mondiale. Qui était il? D'où venait il? Pourquoi s'appelait il Râ Jones? Et d'où venait ses pouvoirs? Telles étaient les éternelles questions qui rongeaient ses nuits, et ses moments d'inoccupations. D'où le choix de ce métier à risque. Après ces instants de réflexion, Râ Jones se releva, utilisa sa vision magique, et suivant les pas de sa proie, il se dirigea vers la tour. Il courait même pour se calmer, mais arrivé au pied de la tour, il remarqua enfin qu'un enfzant d'environ 10 ans, aux cheveux mauves, et aux yeux bleus, doté d'un grand Ki, supérieur aux terriens, le surveillait. Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'enfant, qui ayant remarqué le Ki de Râ, se mit en position de combat. Incrédule, Râ vit cet enfant l'attaquer par un uppercut presque aussi rapide que lui quand il était au repos! Râ para à la dernière minute, puis se transportant derrière l'enfant, l'immobilisa le temps de lui demander son nom, pourquoi il l'attaquait alors qu'il était un gentil, ce à quoi le garcon répondit qu'il s'appelait Trunks, et qu'il voulait se battre avec lui, car il semblait être à sa hauteur!!!! Râ décidant alors de donner une bonne leçon à ce petit prétencieux de Trunks, se mit lui aussi en position de combat Trunks donna le premier coup, Râ le para, le corps à corps avait commencé, avec Râ qui dominait assez facilement. Trunks, énervé, fit sortir son armé de fantômes, son adversaire, après s'être fait toucher par un fantôme, il leur lanca des boules d'énergie ce qui les fit éclater. Alors, Trunks voulant remonter le niveau du combat, fit monter son Ki jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au niveau Super Sayen 1. Râ resta bouche bée, tels une statue, alors Trunks en profita pour reprendre le corps à corps, et Râ était en mauvaise position, de plus en plus meurtri.  
  
___________________________  
  
Est ce que Râ arrivera à gagner? Mais est ce que le voleur est toujours là sur ce monde? Vous saurez tout ca en lisant la suite des aventures de notre Râ Jones dans "A la recherche du Mask perdu" chapitre 2 !!!  
  
  
  
A suivre  
  
edr 


	2. à la recherche du Mask

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
Dans la dimension de DBZ :  
  
Râ se reprit de justesse. Il était tellement en colère d'avoir été surpris par la transformation de ce gamin, qu'il laissa éclater son Ki. Il passa alors lui aussi le niveau 1 de Super Sayen, le dépassa, et se retrouva alors au niveau 2. Il se prépara, puis lanca NEY VA MO ARZA !!!! Petit Trunks fut sérieusement blessé par la force de cette attaque. Voici Râ obligé de chercher de l'aide, or il n'y en avait que dans la tour. Pour cela, il était obligé de grimper jusqu'en haut. Il commenca à grimper, mais c'était dur, car il n'était pas un singe. Donc, il s'envola, et se dirigea vers le haut de la tour. Il était toujours en mode super sayen, car il était pressé pour sauver Trunks et retrouver son voleur, qui, lui, avait déjà monté la tour, comme Râ pouvait le voir aux empreintes rougeoyantes sur le pilier. Après de longues minutes il arriva au sommet de la tour! Bizarrement, elle était en désordre, et un homme gros balayait tout. Râ s'addressa à lui, et lui demanda de l'aide pour Trunks, il reçut alors un sachet de haricots magique de la part de cet homme, Luffy, et l'autre lui dit de se dépêcher de guérir le petit, avant de revenir ici.. Ce rigolo de Râ ne trouva alors rien de mieux à faire que de plonger vers le sol pour y arriver plus vite. Heureusement, il ralentit arrivé en bas, et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant pour lui donner un haricot magique.Grâce à cet haricot, Trunks se releva indemme. Et remercia Râ de lui avoir offert ce beau combat! Puis, demanda à apprendre cette attaque. Râ, connaissant d'autres attaques bien plus puissantes, se fit un plaisir de la lui enseigner. Quand Trunks l'eut apprise, et qu'il sut que son nouvel ami recherchait le voleur, il lui proposa de l'accompagner, ce que Râ accepta mais à une condition : Trunks ne l'accompagnerai pas s'il devait changer de dimensions. L'enfant ayant accepté, tous deux remontèrent en haut de la tour voir maître Karine. Enfin, celui ci était là ainsi que Luffy qui avait tout nettoyé. Râ chercha les traces du voleur, mais vit qu'elles disparaissaient de nouveau dans un portail interdimensionnel. Il interrogea alors Maitre Karine sur le voleur, et ce qu'il était venu fairee ici pour mettre un tel chantier. Qui lui répondit que ce voleur, avait un assez grand Ki, mais qui était plutôt caché comme les sayens y arrivaient si bien, mais ne l'avait pas vu venir, donc il ne pouvait pas le décrire. Quand à savoir ce qu'il était venu faire ici, c'était clair et net qu'il était venu prendre un sac de haricots magique. Et, de plus Maître Karine savait qu'il n'y avait eut qu'un sachet de haricots magiques de voler et qu'il n'y en avait pas plus de 10. Alors, notre héros prit congé de Trunks, de Maître Karine, et de Luffy, mais avant de partir Maître Karine lui donna un autre sachet de haricots magiques. Après de longs remerciements, Râ put enfin partir !!!!  
  
Dans une dimension où la magie existe pour de bon :  
  
Quand Râ sortit du portail, il se cogna à une belle fille aux cheveux bleus et court, et avec de beaux yeux bleus à fairer craquer un saint ( et non des seins). Il s'excusa, lui donna son nom, elle par contre n'apprécia pas cette rencontre, et se mit à piailler bruyemment! Après un bon gros calin de la part de Râ, la jeune fille dit s'appeler Emi. Et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et d'où il venait. Râ lui répondit concisément, et alors Emi proposa son aide pour retrouver le voleur. Surtout qu'elle avait à régler un compte avec lui.  
  
___________________________  
  
Est ce que Râ va accepter l'offre de cette pouffe, Emi? Va t il retrouver le voleur? Où devra t il aller pour retrouver le voleur, et enfin l'arreter? Qu'est ce que le voleur a fait à Emi pour qu'elle lui en veuille? Vous saurez tout ca en lisant la suite de "A la recherche du Mask perdu ".  
  
A suivre  
  
edr 


	3. rencontre avec Emi

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 3  
  
Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, Râ accepta l'aide d'Emi à condition qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle avait un compte à régler avec ce voleur. Emi accepta de suite.  
  
*********  
  
2 jours auparavant dans le même coin :  
  
Après une dure journée où elle avait dû faire son spectacle de magie, signer des autographes et aller à l'école, Emi rentrait joyeusement chez elle sous sa véritable identité (donc en Maï) : cheveux roux, yeux bleus, et à peine formée ( une gosse quoi!). Donc, Emi allait d'un bon pas quand soudain elle se cogna dans un mastodonte d'homme ( le voleur?). Elle rugit de colère, l'insulta ( telle la pouffe qu'elle était), ce à quoi l'homme répondit en l'assommant et la kidnappa. Avec un mal de crâne terrible, Maï se réveilla attachée et suspendue à une croix de saint andré. Son kidnappeur était là, jubilant de la voir à sa merci. De là où elle était, Emi put voir que cet homme était grand ( 2 m environ), musclé (plus de 100kg), avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, une bouche pulpeuse et tenant à la main un drôle de masque vert ( serait ce le Mask?). Elle lui demanda alors de la détacher sinon elle lui ferait la peau, il ne répondait pas, alors elle l'insulta de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et mette son masque sur le visage. Avec un bruit de vaisselle cassée, ce masque transforma l'homme entièrement. Oui, c'était bel et bien le Mask volé, et l'homme insulté par Maï était le voleur. Il devint alors plus grand (2m50), plus fort encore, il eut un visage vert où un sourire sadique perlait sur ses lèvres et des yeux rouges comme des rubis. De plus, ses vêtements avaient changés du tout au tout. En cuirs et noirs étaient son pantalon moulant, son t-shirt moulant, et en plus il avait des chaines autour de la taille. A la main gauche, il tenait fortement une cravache noire, et à l'autre main il tenait une bougie allumée. Que faire, se demandait la petite Maï, apeurée par cette transformation inattendue. Le mauvais Mask ( le voleur) était un adepte du SM comme le prouvait ses vêtements. Avec un beau sourire sadique, Mask*sadique mit la croix de saint andré en position horizontale, arracha les vêtements de Maï grâce à sa magie ( me regardez pas avec ces grands yeux de merlans frits) et approcha sa bougie de la petite. A la première goutte de cire, Maï tréssaillit de douleur, la deuxième goutte passa mieux, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle supporte la douleur et sourisse de dégain au Mask*sadique. De mauvaise humeur, et voulant la faire souffrir, il leva sa cravache et frappa sur les seins à peine formés de Maï? Alors, elle hurla de douleur, à cette douce musique ( pour lui pas pour moi ) il recommenca de plus belle. Il s'acharna pendant toute la nuit, à la fouetter et à faire couler la cire sur cette pauvre fille ( pfffiuuuu, cette pouffe n'avait qu'à ne pas l'insulter, quoi!!!). Et la nuit résonnait de ses hurlements.  
  
_______________________  
  
Que va t il se passer? Maï pourra t elle s'en sortir sans séquelle? Si oui, comment? Que se passera t il avec Mask*sadique? Va t il violer cette pauvre Maï? Vous le saurez bientôt en lisant "A la recherchez du Mask perdu" 4.  
  
A suivre.  
  
edr 


	4. mauvais souvenirs

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
Maï, meurtrie, avait enfin perdue connaissance. Cette nuit passée à être torturée par des coups de cravache et des coulées de cire avait été insoutenable. D'où le bienfait d'être inconscient. Mask*sadique frustré par cette inconscience eut une idée merveilleusement sadique : donner à Maï le faux espoir de pouvoir s'échapper.Alors, tout réjouit à cette idée, il détacha Maï et grâce à son pouvoir devint invisible pour voir la suite de évênements. Après de nombreuses heures d'inconscience, Maï reprit enfin conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Aïe, ses douleurs étaient toujours aussi vive. Mais la surprise se mêlant au soulagement d'être libre et sans son tortionnaire fit que Maï voulant partir le plus vite possible, se transforma en Emi. Oki, en Emi, mais une Emi nue. Quoi? Pas possible se dit Mask*sadique. Il était là, en mode invisible, en train de baver sur cette fille merveilleusement canon, qui en plus était à poil. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, être bouche bé devant une fille était nouveau pour lui. Rien qu'à voir ces seins pointant vers le ciel, gonflés par le froid ( pour les curieux, c'est du 90C, comme moi ^^), et cette blancheur de peau contrastant avec le bleu de ses cheveux, son sexe se mettait au garde à vous. Elle l'avait charmée, entièrement, par sa beautée de déesse grecque ( non et non, ce n'est pas la réincarnation d'Athéna, combien de fois devrais je vous le répêter !!!!), à tel point qu'il décida de lui demander de l'épouser, tout pour l'avoir à lui tout seul ( et oui, Mask*sadique est amoureux, mais si vous saviez la suite ... hihi). Emi fit apparaître une superbe robe moulante bleue et des bottes noirs ( rien de tel pour allumer un homme, je peux vous l'affirmer par expérience ) qu'elle mit. Quand elle fit enfin le geste de partir, Mask*sadique réapparut devant elle. Morte de peur, elle n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Mais quand elle vit Mask*sadique se mettre à genoux et lui demander de l'épouser, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise !!!!  
  
*********  
  
de retour à nos deux héros :  
  
HAHAHIHIHOHO faisait râ rien qu'à ce retournement de situation. Bien sur, il était triste de savoir toutes les souffrances qu'avait endurée Emi ( Maï ), mais cette demande en mariage, c'était trop grotesque. Quand il vit l'air furieux d'Emi, il reprit son sérieux, s'escusa de l'avoir interrompue. Puis lui demanda si les parents s'étaient inquiétés. Oui, les parents d'Emi s'étaient inquiétés, et avaient avertis la police de sa disparition, mais franchement, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer à eux aibsi, que Emi répondit et se transforma en Maï. Râ à cette vue de désolation poussa un cri d'horreur : Maï n'avait plus un seul morceau de peau non égratignée, tout son corps avait souffert, de plus ses seins étaient deux masses de chairs informes, meurtris. Maï couchée sur le sol, tellement souffrante, ses os étaient cassés en milliers de morceaux, regardait râ avec de tels yeux qu'il sortit un haricot magique et le lui fit avaler. Maï redevint alors la douce jeune fille à peine formée d'avant sa rencontre avec Mask*sadique.  
  
______________________________  
  
Oui, Maï est guérie!!! Mais acceptera t elle la demande en mariage de Mask*sadique? Et si elle refuse, que se passera t il? Vous saurez tout ca en lisant la suite de "A la recherche du Mask perdu ".  
  
A suivre  
  
edr 


	5. piégé

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 5 de edr  
  
Comme Maï avait étée guérie, elle se retransforma en Emi où elle se sentai mieux dedans. Râ voulait savoir la suite de son histoire, mais elle préférait s'assoir avant. Alors, elle l'emmena à son QG, le fit s'assoir puis... Des menottes apparurent prenant Râ au piège. Un champ de force l'empêchait d'utiliser sa force et ses pouvoirs. Il était prisonnier de cette pouffe et de Mask*sadique qui venait d'apparaître.Berkkk, ces deux là s'embrassaient langoureusement. Comme Râ était enfin prisonnier, Emi continua son histoire.  
  
*********  
  
De retour ds le passé :  
  
Après avoir formulé sa demande en mariage, Mask*sadique attendait avec impatience, et inquiétude, la réponse d'Emi. Il la dévisageait avec de plus en plus d'angoisse, espérant discerner sur le visage de son aimée sa décision. Après une grande inspiration, Emi donna sa réponse : OUIIIIII. La joie, le bonheur, et le soulagement illumina les traits de Mask*sadique. Il prit Emi dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec fougue, puis s'excusa bien humblement pour ses mauvais traitements. Elle accepta ses excuses, et lui demanda de lui raconter ses problèmes. Quand il lui eut raconté tout, elle le plaigna et décida de capturer Râ Jones à elle toute seule , ce serait parfait en cadeau de mariage. Mais en attendant elle avait faim de son fiancé. Emi, grâce à sa magie, se retrouva en petite lingerie. Mask*sadique rendut fou de désir à cette vue, se précipita vers elle, et fit apparaître un énorme lit à baldequin. Tout en s'embrassant, les deux amoureux tombèrent sur le lit. Comme Emi était vierge, Mask*sadique promit de faire attention. Il se mit en caleçon blanc avec un petit coeur rouge sur le devant du caleçon, pour être plus à l'aise. Puis commenca à explorer le corps d'Emi. Rien qu'avec un baiser dans le creux du coude, Emi mouillait et vibrait. Plus ses caresses se précissaient, plus elle gémissait. Et, le suppliait de plus en plus de la faire jouir. Ne voulant pas la satisfaire de suite, et voulant que ce soit inoubliable pour elle, il continua à la maintenir sur le bord du précipice de la jouissance. Puis, voulant enfin la pénétrer, il arrêta ses caresses, la pénétra tout en la rassurant, puis commenca lentement ses va-et-vients. Pendant un moment, Emi eut mal, avant d'avoir à nouveau du plaisir. Mask*sadique accéléra alors ses va-et-vients, lui-même gémissait, la jouissance allait arriver, mais il se retenait. Quand à Emi, elle gémissait, gémissait, gémissait ( oh ouiiii, vas y jouie qu'on en finisse -_- ), puis hurla en atteignant le 7ième ciel en même temps que Mask*sadique se vidait en elle (enfin c'est pas trop, non mais ). Epuisèrent, ils s'endormirent enlacés dans le lit.  
  
Après quelques heures de sommeil :  
  
Emi se réveilla, comblée, et tournant la tête vers son fiancé, remarqua qu'il la regardait avec amour ( berkkkk, passons à autre chose ). La voyant réveillée, il lui demanda de se préparer pour LEUR mariage. Il fit disparaître le lit quand elle fut levée, puis leur QG devint rapidement paré pour le mariage grâce aux pouvoirs du Mask*sadique ( pfiuuuu, tricheur ) : le buffet était somptueux, les tables garnies de vaisselles en cristal, les chaises ainsi que l'estrade étaient eux aussi apparus. Manquait plus que le prêtre, la robe de mariée et les invités. Emi fit apparaître en un clin d'oeil la robe DE MARIEE de ses rêves : d'une belle couleur nacrée, avec un décolté profond, un voile nacré et des perles autour, et en plus une longue traîne qu'elle devait porter à la main pour ne pas tomber. Mask*sadique parti alors chercher le prêtre qu'il ramena de Hypérion : le père Hoyt. Puis, il repartit chercher les invités, laissant seuls sa fiancée et le père Hoyt en grande conversation métaphysique. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, et sans aucune difficulté, Mask*sadique put ramener ses amis en moins d'une heure et à temps pour la cérémonie : les Daltons, l'Empereur de l'Espace, Végéta, Badidi, la Reine Syphilde, Dark Vador et pleins d'autres ( au secours, les mauvais arrivent en force !!! Que la force soit avec vous ). Quand tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie put commencer. Elle fut superbement émouvant, surtout quand le OUUUIIIII fatidique fut prononcé par les deux jeunes mariés suivi d'un magnifique rouler de pelle ( vive les champions du monde du rouler de pelle ^_____^ ), ce qui fit pleurer de joie toute l'assemblée. Le buffet fut succulant, la fiesta trop bonne. Surtout qu'une bonne bagarre entre Végéta et Mask*sadique l'avait égayée.Le gagnant était Mask*sadique et alors il décida de partir en douce avec sa femme pour la fameuse nuit de noce, en laissant les invités s'amuser.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Est ce que Râ se sortira du piège dans lequel il est tombé? Et comment s'est passée la nuit de noce? Les invités se sont ils déchainés dans cette dimension? Vous saurez tout ca en lisant la suite des aventures de notre Râ Jones dans "A la recherche du Mask perdu" chapitre 6 !!!  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	6. de l'action :)

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 6 par edr  
  
Emi, dominant Râ de toute sa hauteur, regardait Mask*sadique avec des yeux énamouré en repensant à cette merveilleuse nuit de noce.  
  
Emi : Et, le lendemain, je te rencontrai et mis en pratique mon Plan.  
  
Râ : Stupide gosse, tu t'es faite avoir par ce manipulateur de première! *s'énerva* Tu vois pas que s'il a fait venir ses amis, c'est pour devenir le maître du monde.  
  
Emi : Tais toi! Je t'interdis de parler de LUI ainsi.  
  
De rage, Emi se jeta sur Râ, mais fut repoussée violemment par le champ de force qui emprisonnait Râ et qu'elle avait oubliée. Celui-ci était mort de rire. Mask*sadique n'appréciant guère sa réaction et ses paroles, s'approcha et grâce à son masque traversa le champ de force, le frappa plusieurs fois violemment au visage.  
  
Râ : *ébranlé devant une telle force* Tu t'y prends comme un pied, hahaha *mort de rire*, FILLETTE va!!! *cracha au visage de son bourreau*  
  
Mask*sadique : *fou de rage* C'était ta dernière insulte avant longtemps,tu vas souffrir.  
  
Claquant des doigts, il fit apparaître ses instruments de torture favoris. Prenant à la main un fouet brûlant, il mit le siège de Râ en position couché et là, le fouetta sans aucune délicatesse, et avec délectation. Il lui brûla ses habits avec son fouet. Râ souffrait tellement, qu'il hurlait de douleur sans discontinuer.  
  
Mask*sadique : *s'arrétant* Alors Râ, tu t'avoue vaincu? *d'un air satisfait de soi*  
  
Râ : Arggghhhh... Nonnnn, tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement! *se reprenant avec difficulté* Pfffiuuuu, *ironique* tu te relache mon grand, serait-ce l'AMOUR qui te ramollit???  
  
Mask*sadique : LAAAA FERMEEEEE *il se jeta sur Râ et lui écrasa les couilles* Ca t'apprendra. Tu n'as encore rien vu jusqu'à présent!!!  
  
Il prit les orties et en badigeonna Râ, qui commenca alors à se tortiller. Puis il prit une brosse à cheveux qui grâce à la magie d'Emi frotta sur les orties tout seul. Puis, Mask*sadique prit une cravache et le cravacha partout où la brosse à cheveux était passée. Alors, la nuit retentit des hurlements de douleur de Râ qui pouvait maintenant affirmer que ce qui avait précédé n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il subissait maintenant. "A l'aide, à l'aideeee" hurla Râ, puis il s'évanouit.  
  
*********  
  
Ailleurs dans la ville :  
  
Le groupe des Affreux (les Daltons, l'Empereur de l'Espace, Végéta, Badidi, la Reine Syphilde, Dark Vador et Pikachu) traînassaient dans la ville, quand il eurent enfin la permission de leur CHEF de "se lâcher".  
  
Végéta : Hé les amis! Si on s'y mettait enfin sérieusement. Je prends cette ville! Les Daltons, vous voulez quel endroit?  
  
Les Daltons : Nous voulons Tombstone!!! On y a un compte à régler!!!  
  
Végéta : Va pour Tombstone, pour Les Daltons!!*à part* ils ont une case en moins, cette ville est déserte! *à l'Empereur de l'Espace* alors, votre seigneurie, vous voulez?  
  
l'Empereur de l'Espace : Hummm... Très dur, je vais prendre Washington, et ferai plier le gouvernement à notre volonté!  
  
Végéta : Bonne idée! Badidi, tu veux quoi toi?  
  
Badidi : quelle question, Tokyo bien sûr! Je vais tout mettre à feu et à sang, HAHAHA *rire sadique*  
  
Végéta: Reine Syphilde, vous voulez?  
  
Reine Syphilde : HEHE, la ville de l'amour, bien sûr!  
  
Végéta : *incompréhension de sa part* Venise???  
  
Reine Syphilde : NONNNN, petit c**, Paris !  
  
Végéta : Quand on est stupide on la ferme, et puis Mask*sadique m'a donné le commendement en son absence, oki?  
  
Tous : OUIII chef .  
  
Végéta : ^_____^ Darkounet, tu veux quelle ville?  
  
Dark Vador : *furax* Je m'appelle DARK VADOR. Et puis, je veux Londres!!! J'ai envie de corrompre la famille royale avec la Force!  
  
Végéta : bon, plus qu'un seul : Pikachu!!! Tu veux où?  
  
Pikachu: pika pika chou !!!  
  
Végéta : *hochant la tête de compréhension* va pour Rome ! On peux y aller tous! A plus tard, quand le boulot aura été finit  
  
Et, alors tous partirent vers leur destination, sauf Végéta qui resta s'occuper de cette ville : Changaï.  
  
*********  
  
Changaï :  
  
Végéta s'éleva au dessus de la ville, et commenca à la bombarder de kaméhaméhas tout en évitant le quartier où Râ était torturé. Les incendies s'allumèrent les uns après les autres. L'inquiétude montait, les gens de cette ville, sortirent de leurs maisons ou immeubles, rendus peu sûr par cette soudaine attaque. Le gouvernement décida d'envoyer l'armée s'occuper de l'agresseur. Végéta, voyant l'armée arriver avec ses chars et ses avions, se reposa sur la route. Alors, il fut entouré par les chars.  
  
Le général Nyue : Rendez vous ou nous ouvrons le feu !  
  
Végéta : Nonnnn, hors de question de me rendre!  
  
Le général Nyue : FEUUUU  
  
Végéta : *sortant indemme d'un feu nourri d'une centaine de chars* Pfffiu, voyez ce que je peux faire mouaaa! *envoie des boules de feu sur ces chars, qui explosent* Vous capitulez général?  
  
*********  
  
Tombstone :  
  
Les Daltons entrèrent d'une démarche tromphiale dans Tomstone où ils ne trouvèrent que 20 habitants. Ils firent mettre en rang ces habitants et passèrent dessus leur déception.  
  
Les Daltons : Si vous ne nous ditent pas où sont les autres habitants, nous vous tueront!  
  
Les habitants : *ironiques* Ils se trouvent au cimetière ^^  
  
*********  
  
Washington :  
  
Grâce à ses pouvoirs, l'Empereur de l'Espace put détruire quelques batiments avant que l'armée n'intervienne.  
  
Le général Shinmi : Rendez vous! Nous vous sommes supérieur en nombre!  
  
l'Empereur de l'Espace : *il utilisa ses armes du futur et détruisit tous les chars sauf celui du général* Plus maintenant, allez voir vos chefs et dites leur de se soumettre !!!  
  
Puis, l'Empereur de l'Espace partit, laissant le général Shinmi et le reste misérable de son armée sur place, et se dirigea vers la Maison Blanche.  
  
*********  
  
Tokyo :  
  
Quand Badidi arriva dans Tokyo, il ne se cassa pas la tête et décida de massacrer les habitants et de raser la ville. Ce qu'il fit en deux, trois mouvements sans être plusq grandement inquiété que par une armée dont il vient facilement à bout.  
  
Badidi : *tournant le dos aux ruines de Tokyo* bon, assez amusé, si je m'en faisait d'autres de villes? VIIIII *rigolant bêtement puis il s'envola laissant derrière lui une ville dévastée*  
  
*********  
  
Paris :  
  
La Reine Syphilde entra dans Paris tout comme chacun. Elle avait décidé de s'amuser en corrompant les dirigeants de la France. Elle s'habilla indécemment, puis alla voir "notre" cher bon président : Jacques Chirac.  
  
Reine Syphilde : salut mon choupinet, mon jacquinou, ca te dirait de passer du bon temps avec la plus belle femme de la galaxie? *montra ses dessous inexistants*  
  
Jacques Chirac : *sous le charme* Geuhhhhh... *bave* Oh ouiiii madame, je suis votre dévoué serviteur *bave et de plus belle*  
  
Reine Syphilde : Allons y mon chou *l'emmena par la cravatte*  
  
*********  
  
Londres :  
  
Dark Vador utilisa la Force et entra dans Buckhingham Palace au nez et à la barbe des gardes. Comme on était en pleine nuit, il fut obligé d'entrer dans les appartements royaux et de déranger les ébats royaux pour leur parler et essayer de les corrompre.  
  
Reine d'Angleterre : GARDESSSS arrêtez moi cet intrus!!!*gardes entrèrent dans l'appartement royal*  
  
Dark Vador : *embrochant les gardes avec son sabre-laser* ma puce, toi et ton chouchou serez bientôt du côté obscur!!!  
  
Reine d'Angleterre : Mon chou tu vas avoir du boulot, moi être une chochotte et Lui aussi.  
  
*********  
  
Rome :  
  
Pikachu entra dans Rome, alla dans le Colysée et là, se mit à enmagasiner de l'électricité qu'il déversa ensuite dans toute la ville. Tous les objet électriques explosèrent et bientôt il n'y eut plus un seul ordinateur en ville en état de marche.  
  
Pikachu : Pika pika chou *sauta sur place de joie*  
  
*********  
  
Ailleurs dans la dimension d'origine de Râ :  
  
Roth et Durith, des dragons étaient en chaleur. Ce qui fit que Durith prit son envol nuptial, Roth était obligé de la rattraper s'il voulait se la faire. Il prit son envol, il la rejoignit haut et loin puis se la fit en plein vol. Après avoir ensemmencé Durith, il s'endormit. Râ : A l'aide, à l'aideeee. Roth : *réveillé par cet appel* Lève toi Râ est dans la merde. IL a besoin de nous. Durith : Okiiiii, je bat le rappel des troupes !!!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Roth et ses amis arriveront ils à temps? Le groupe des Affreux conquèreront ils le monde? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapître 7 de " A la poursuite du Mask perdu"!!! 


	7. de nouveaux personnages

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 7 par edr  
  
  
  
De retour dans la dimension d'origine de Râ :  
  
Le branle-bas de combat avait sonné. Roth ne cessait de tourner en rond d'impatience et d'angoisse, ce qui rendait les autres chèvres.  
  
Roth : *impatient* Allez, plus vite! IL est en danger de mort *pleure à chaudes larmes* OUIIIINNNN T___T  
  
Durith : DEGUAÏ !!! Calme moi cet excité du ciboulos !  
  
Deguaï : *déboulant de sa tanière* OKIII, GROARRR *crache son feu d'enfer sur Roth* hihi, voilà *toute fière du travail bien fait*  
  
Roth : *furieux* AIEEE! Espèce de folle, ça fait mal *fumée sortant de sa tête* Je vais te tuer!!! *bagarre, bagarre*  
  
Durith : STOPPP! *les deux excités s'arrêtent* Il faut qu'on emmène du renfort! On peux en prendre 5 au maximum. Qui proposez vous?  
  
Roth : *sérieux* Pour moi, Buffy est incontournable vu vos liens à toutes deux, mais je veux aussi Raive. Sinon, c'est au choix.  
  
Durith : Buffy, c'était obligé. Mais pourquoi Raive?  
  
Roth : A ton avis ? ^_-  
  
Durith : *dubitative* Est ce parsqu'il fait grimper aux rideaux les filles? Ou parsque c'est le meilleur magicien après Elminster?  
  
Roth : *embarrassé* hummm... disons les deux!!! ^_^  
  
Deguaï : Ahhh ces mâles !!! Moi, je propose Sho, propriétaire du Guyver ! Ce serait un avantage, vu qu'il maîtrise parfaitement le Guyver.  
  
Durith : Oki, pour tous ceux là, mais il nous faut encore Luke Skywalker et l'Inspecteur Gadget! Bon, si on partait les chercher?  
  
Roth, Deguaï : *en coeur* OUIIIIIII, GOOOO GOOO GADGET ^_-  
  
Et, alors ils s'envolèrent, et traversèrent l'Interstice. Les habitants de cette dimension purent alors enfin prendre des vacances et faire la fiesta maintenant que leurs patrons étaient partis ^^  
  
*********  
  
A Sunnydale :  
  
Buffy faisait sa ronde dans Sunnydale, mais il n'y avait aucun vampires à l'horison. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème surnaturel ici. Et puis, elle avait hâte de rentrer voir Riley. "Mmmmm, se serrer dans ses bras, quel bonheur" se disait elle sans cesse. A la fin de sa ronde alors qu'elle rentrait faire son rapport à Gilles, elle eut une pensée émue pour son dragon et ses amis qu'elle avait dû quitter il y avait déjà 1 mois de celà pour rentrer dans sa dimension.  
  
Durith : *apparaissant au dessus de son amie* BUFFY !!!! Comme tu m'a manquée *atterit et se colla à Buffy*  
  
Buffy : ^___^ *toute surprise et toute heureuse* Bonjour Durith, Roth et ?  
  
Deguaï : Deguaï pour VOUS servir gente dame *ironique*  
  
Buffy : HAHA très drôle Deguaï! Vous avez de bonnes nouvelles à m'apporter concernant notre Râ chéri?*fixant la tête d'enterrement de Roth, elle s'inquiéta* NONNN, que lui est il arrivé? rien de grave?  
  
Roth : IL est en danger de mort, c'est tout ce que l'on sait, et on a besoin de ton aide pour le secourir  
  
Buffy : oki, mais faut vite prévenir Gilles! Puis on partira à la rescousse de notre ami  
  
Buffy partit tout expliquer à Gilles. Qui fut très compréhensif en voyant les compagnons de sa protégée. Elle le charga de tout raconter à Riley et au scooby gang puis elle s'envola sur le dos de son dragon. Puis, ils disparurent de cette dimension.  
  
*********  
  
Sur la Terre Originelle :  
  
Ce matin là, par un beau jour de printemps, Raive était tranquillement en train de planter des choux, pour se détendre. La nuit avait étée assez mouvementée pour lui. Jugez plutôt : d'abord devoir combattre des métamorphs qui avait pris la place de sa meilleure amie ( et double ) Edr et de son ex maitresse Liriel à coup de sorts de magie, puis enfin quand il les avait vaincus, Edr et Liriel lui avaient prouvées LEUR reconnaissance, que de sport, surtout sachant qu'elles sont infatigables. Soudain, une grande déflagration retentit, puis il y eut un joyeux "bonjour" venu d'on ne sait où.  
  
Raive : *regarde tout autour de lui* HEIN ?_? Qui c'est???  
  
Roth : Coucou, regarde là haut, c'est moi! Tu te souviens de moi, au moins?  
  
Raive : *tout bas* ohoh, les ennuis recommencent! *ironique et tout haut* bien sûr, comment ne pas reconnaitre ses sauveurs? *sérieux* Tiens mùais où se trouve Râ?  
  
Roth : IL est en danger de mort, et nous quatres, Deguaï, Durith, Buffy et moi allons le sauver. Mais pour avoir une chance de réussir, on a besoin de ton aide!  
  
Raive : Bonjour mesdames! VA pour l'aventure !*tout bas* je sens que je vais le regretter -_-  
  
Raive laissa une boule magique faisant office de bouteille à la mer, racontant où il allait et pourquoi il y allait ! Puis, ils partirent chercher le suivant : Sho, propriétaire du Guyver  
  
*********  
  
Chez Sho :  
  
Sho se remettait lentement de sa dernière bataille en roucoulant avec sa copine. Tous deux étaient tranquillement sur la couverture dans un endroit tranquille de la forêt, où quelques temps auparavant Sho avait trouvé le Guyver. Il était sur le point de la convaincre de passer à l'acte quand un bruit de clochettes retentit.  
  
Sho : Files donc ma chérie! *elle partit en courant obéissant à Sho* Montre toi Deguaï, je t'ai reconnue à ce bruit de clochette qui retentit quand tu te rematérialise!  
  
Deguaï : *toute penaude, atterrisant* Pfffiu, on a plus le droit de s'amuser de nos jours?  
  
Sho : NONN, pas quand tu fais fuir mes petites amies! J'ai déjà perdue 3 filles par ta faute  
  
Deguaï : Bon assez plaisanté! si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander ton aide. Nous, Roth, Durith, Buffy, Raive et moi, partont sauver Râ, mais pour réussir il faut que tu vienne  
  
Sho accepta, laissa un message rassurant ses amis sur la couverture puis partit sauver le monde ( Râ, imbécile, pas le monde mais Râ )  
  
*********  
  
Sur Tatooine, 20 ans après la Guerre des Etoiles :  
  
Luke Skywalker prennait enfin des vacances loin de son académie des Nouveaux Jedis où ses neveux avaient finis leur apprentissage. Pour ces vacances, il était retourné à Tatooine dans l'ancienne ferme de son oncle. Nostalgique, il pensait à son père qui aurait aimé revoir, à ses amis d'une autre dimension qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 20 ans. A cette pensée là, comme par magie, une odeur de rose apparut, et un trouble dans la Force eut lieu.  
  
Luke : Bienvenue, mes amis! Tiens il y a des nouveaux, et il manque Râ! Lui serait il arrivé quelque chose par hasard? Mais vous n'avez pas vieillit!  
  
Buffy : Bonjour mon viel ami. Voici, Deguaï, Raive et Sho. Râ a des problème : IL est en danger de mort et on a besoin de toi. Accepterai tu de nous aider, mon Lukinou? Normal, pour nous il ne s'est passé qu'un mois  
  
Luke : *inquiet pour son ami* OKIII, j'arrive! Lukinou, hummm, j'adore ce petit nom, et comme il me manquait ^^  
  
Avant de partir, Luke Skywalker transmetta à ses amis via la Force qu'il partait loin de cette dimension aider un VIEL ami! Puis ils disparurent, laissant une bonne odeur de rose flotter dans la propriétée de Luke.  
  
*********  
  
Sur la Terre Ancestrale :  
  
L'Inspecteur Gadget avait de nouveau réussi à attraper le docteur Mad après de longs mois de cavale. Même si ses gadgets avaient quelques ratés, genre donner un parapluie quand on souhaite des rollers!!! Mais bon, il y avait de bons côtés dans ce métier : avoir de nouveaux amies genre Durith et sa clique ^^. A ces mots là, alors que l'Inspecteur Gadget était bien pépère, un grand BOUMMMM retentit.  
  
Durith : YOOO mon vieux, ca fait un bail! tu vas bien?  
  
Inspecteur Gadget : Ouiiii *courut l'embrasser et lui faire des papouilles* Bonjour tout le monde!! Râ ??? mon vieux, où te cache tu? *le cherche partout et le trouve pas* OUINNN T___T  
  
Durith : C'est pour LUI qu'on est là, on a besoin de toi pour le sauver, tu veux bien, ou pas?  
  
Inspecteur Gadget : *renifla* OUIIII, allons y, sa vie est en danger  
  
Et ils partirent, l'Inspecteur Gadget ayant oublié de prévenir ses collègues et amis qu'il partait et laissant tout en plan ( triple buse, grace à toi, il vont penser qu'on t'a kidnappé, bravo ).  
  
________________________  
  
Vous vous demandez quelle sera la suite? Retrouvera t on le groupe des Affreux? Sauvera t on Râ? Y aura t il du sexe? Y aura t il des batailles? Vous devrez attendre "a la recherche du Mask perdu 8" pour le savoir  
  
A suivre 


	8. yaoi (d'ou le R)

A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 8 par edr  
  
De retour dans Changaï :  
  
Ayant patienté 5 bonnes et longues minutes, et n'obtenant pas la capitulation du général Nyue, Végéta perdit patience. Un grand et long sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Se dirigeant lentement vers le général, il en profita pour détruire toute l'armée en laissant la vie sauve au général Nuye. Ce géneral était plutôt bel homme, asiatique, grand, de superbes yeux vert et n'avait que la trentaine.  
  
Végéta : *bave rien qu'à regarder ce bel homme, puis ironiquement* Puisque tu ne t'ai pas rendu, et que j'ai gagné, tu sera ma prise de guerre ( ohhhh le coquinnnn)  
  
Le général Nuye : *déglutissant car Végéta se trouve juste devant lui* NONNNNN, je veux pas *essaye de s'enfuir mais Végéta le rattrape et s'envole avec* Lache moiiiii  
  
Végéta : *ironique car ils se trouvent à 1000m de haut * Tu veux que je te lache *soudain il le lacha*  
  
Le général Nuye : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *à 20 m du sol se fait rattraper par Végéta* OKIIII, je serai soumis *coeur battant encore à 240 pulsations par minute de frayeur* (ohoh le mot à ne pas dire, il l'a dit : "soumis", au secours planquons nous avant que Végéta ne nous prenne aussi en jouets^^)  
  
Végéta : *grand sourire de béatitude grâce au mot "soumis"* HEHE *l'emmène dans le premier hôtel intact*  
  
Le réceptionniste : BONJOUR messieurs *pas choqué pour un sou en les voyant enlacés*, vous souhaitez une chambre?  
  
Végéta : OUIIII, nous souhaiterions LA chambre nuptiale, mon ami et moi fétons notre anniversaire de PACS ( Végéta, Végéta, qu'est ce que tu ne va pas inventer pour arriver à tes fins) *l'annonce fut suivie par de grands yeux de peur de la part du général, et que Végéta avait réduit au silence grâce à sa chute libre*  
  
Le réceptionniste : *impassible si ce n'est une goutte d'eau le long de son crâne* bien, messsieurs, voici vos clés et bon séjour chez nous !!! *les voyant monter vers LEUR chambre* Ah oui, faites attention aux miroirs et ne cassez rien please ^^ ( des des miroirs, ohhh non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar)  
  
Végéta et le général Nuye montèrent dans la chambre nuptiale. Cette chambre était superbe, pleins de miroirs entouraient le lit, les fleurs embaumaient la chambre. Quand ils s'assirent sur le lit, celui ci se mit à vibrer. Végéta s'allonga sur le lit.  
  
Végéta : Viens mon chéri *tapote le lit à côté de lui*, mon Nuye d'amour  
  
Le général Nuye : *la peur coulait en lui, il déglutit et s'allonga à côté de Végéta* Oui, mais y suis je obligé?  
  
Végéta : *bien sadique et déterminé à en profiter* OUIIII car tu as dit que tu serai "soumis" niark niark  
  
Le général Nuye, vaincu, décida de se laisser faire. Il s'allongea sur le lit, Végéta se déshabilla devant lui lentement, et langoureusement. Quand il fut nu, le général put voir que Végéta bandait, et surtout la taille de ce sexe donnait à son corps de la chaleur, pas une chaleur difficile à supporter, non, une chaleur douce et agréable qui le réchauffait. Végéta s'allongea de nouveau, et commenca alors à l'embrasser langoureusement, sur la bouche dans le cou, lui fit un beau suçon, enleva le haut de son général et se remit à l'embrasser sur le torse, la bouche, le torse... tandis que les mains n'étaient pas en reste, et surtout dans le pantalon à le masser. Le général arrivé à ce point là, ne put plus résister, il enleva en un tour de main le reste de ses vêtements. Puis il se jeta sur Végéta, il l'embrassa follement et passionément. Ils se mirent en 69, et là s'amusèrent tout en se sucant à se regarder faire dans les miroirs. Quand ils jouirent; l'autre avala goulument le sperme. Alors, quand Nuye eut reprit des forces, il se mit en levrette et se mit en position devant Végéta. Rien que cette vue redonna vie au membre imposant de Végéta. Il se positionna puis rentra dans le joli petit cul du général, il mit de grands coup de reins, il le pilonna longuement et rapidement jusqu'à leur éjaculation finale.  
  
*********  
  
Du côté de Dark Vador :  
  
Grâce à ses pouvoirs du côté obscur de la Force, Dark Vador puis emmena avec lui ses prisonniers : la Reine d'Angleterre et son chouchou jusqu'à Changaï dans leur quartier général puis il se mit à la recherche de Végéta. Grâce aux traces de destructions causé par son compère, et à sa trace psychique, il put le retrouver à l'hôtel où le général Nuye dormait comme un bienheureux  
  
Dark Vador : *amusé et envieux du pauvre général* Tiens tiens, on s'amuse sans moi??? Attention, sinon je vais faire la tête *bave devant le corps de Végéta qui comme par hasard a fait tomber le drap*  
  
Végéta : *tout heureux que Darkounet le remarque lui et son corps magnifique* merciii ^___^ Si on repartait au quartier général??? *et ils rentrèrent attendre les autres*  
  
*********  
  
Du côté de Pikachu :  
  
Pikachu ayant bien mis la pagaille dans Rome, rentra lui aussi au quartier général. Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : revoir Végéta ^___^!!! De plus, ce Végéta était le seul du groupe des AFFREUX à le comprendre, et son corps était magnifique! IL se jura sur le chemi du retour de tout faire pour se LE faire!!! Juste avant d'arriver au quartier général, il tomba sur Dark Vador et Végéta tendrement enlacés. La moutarde lui monta au nez  
  
Dark Vador : *surpris de voir déjà là Pikachu, surtout qu'il comptait emmener dans son lit Végéta* salut ^__^, ca va???  
  
Pikachu : *fou de rage* Pika pika chu chu pika ...  
  
Végéta : *étonné tout d'abord puis impassible devant les deux rivaux* Darkounet, y a Pikachu qui te lance un défit, la récompense serait mes faveurs. Ce que j'accepte.  
  
Dark Vador accepta tout de suite, en colère que l'on veuille lui piquer SON Végéta. Tous trois allèrent alors dans le désert du Névada pour pouvoir avoir la place de se battre. Quand ils y arrivèrent, midi était passé. Végéta s'assit sur un rocher, car c'était lui qui était l'arbitre. Les deux rivaux se mirent chacun à un bout, puis attendirent le signal du départ qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Pikachu commenca par une cage éclair, que Dark Vador para facilement et répliqua par un coup de sabre-laser. Pikachu se baissa puis lanca une attaque tonnerre qui toucha Darkounet à l'épaule. Celui-ci, fou de rage de s'être laissé toucher, laissa libre cour à la Force obscurs, grâce à celle-ci il eut vite fait d'amocher sérieusement Pikachu. Puis ils rentrèrent par une courbure de l'espace temps grâce à Darkounet au quartier général, où ils déposèrent Pikachu et repartirent.  
  
Dark Vador : Mon Végéta à moi *bave d'avance* si on allait en vitesse à l'hôtel, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi ( pervers, veux tu arréter de me pervertir ce pauvre Végéta qui est si naif ^_-)  
  
Végéta : ohhh ouiii*yeux en forme de coeur*, je n'attendais que ca, que tu me le propose enfin!!!  
  
Alors, ils partirent au même hôtel où le même réceptionniste leur donna une chambre à l'autre bout de l'hôtel. Ils montèrent donc à leur chambre et l'ouvrirent. OHHH, surpriseee, il y avait un miroir au plafond, et un papier paint rose avec des petits lapins bleus sur les murs. Dark Vador trouvait ça de mauvais goût tandis que Végéta était en admiration devant. Darkounet en ayant marre, ferma la porte, se déshabilla, puis tout nu sauf son casque se colla à Végéta. Celui-ci, quand il sentit le corps de son compagnon et cette érection, enleva en quatrième vitesse ses vêtements, puis emmena Darkounet sur le lit, où il lui fit une fellation de tout les diables. Quand elle fut fini, Darkounet mourut d'envie de prendre son compagnon, et celui ci se mit en levrette pour recevoir enfin en lui ce membre imposant. Darkounet le pilonna longuement, les gémissements de plaisir fusaient de toute part surtout quand Darkounet augmenta la cadence jusqu'à leur éjaculation mutuel exactement au même moment. Puis, ils s'endormirent.  
  
________________________  
  
Coucou nounou !!! ^___^ Alors, ça vous a plut? Quand à savoir ce qui va se passer, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et puis je ne le saurai que dans "A la recherche du Mask perdu 9", héhé.  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	9. début des combats

Titre: A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Auteur: EDR  
  
Base: X-OVER mask / Emi magic / DBZ . Genre: Délire absolu  
  
A la recherche du Mask perdu Chapitre 9  
  
Dans le monde d'Emi :  
  
Le groupe des Gentils ( Roth, Durith, Deguaï, Buffy, Raive, Sho, Luke Skywalker et l'Inspecteur Gadget ) arrivèrent là où avait atterrit Râ.  
  
Roth : Voilà, on est arrivés ! Reste plus qu'à retrouver Râ et .  
  
Tous en c?ur : Châtier les méchants niark niark  
  
Roth : Bon, faut retrouver les traces de Râ ! Raive, on a besoin de toi et de ta magie  
  
Raive : Oki cheffff, *quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions puis* Mais pourquoi c'est toi le chef ? ? ? C'est pas juste ça *bagarre bagarre entre lui et Roth*  
  
Durith : *hurla à détacher les tympans* STOPPPP, ca suffit les bagarres, gardez vos forces pour sauver Râ *ceux ci continuaient de plus belle* Luke et Deguaï calmez les *sur un ton de commandement*  
  
Luke, Deguaï : Oui cheftaine *arrêtèrent la bagarre*  
  
Soudain, Luke eut une crise, puis annonça qu'il y avait des dérèglements au niveau de la Force. Il se concentra et put alors affirmer que Dark Vador était là, alors qu'il était bel et bien mort depuis bel lurette.  
  
Tous : *incrédules* Nonnnn, mon Dieu, on est mal ! MAIS NOUS GAGNERONS et le renverrons d'où il vient ! ! !  
  
***  
  
Dans l'hôtel où dormaient Végéta et Dark Vador :  
  
Darkounet se réveilla en sursaut, il avait sentit un chevalier Jedi utilisant la Force. Alors, il réveilla son amant et lui expliqua la situation.  
  
Dark : Filons prévenir Le chef  
  
Végéta : Ouiii, mais avant rhabillons-nous ! ! !  
  
Dark : Go *utilisa le côté obscur et rentrèrent au QG* CHEFFFF, on a des invités indésirables, et surtout un chevalier Jedi -_-  
  
Mask*sadique : *furieux* Ca doit être un ami de notre CHER *ironique* invité  
  
  
  
Râ : *essaya de se libérer sans succès* Oui c'est un de mes plus proche ami *bluffant et se demandant si cette personne lui rendrait son passé*  
  
Mask*sadique ne répondit pas à la provocation et rameuta ses troupes qui ne furent pas très contentes de devoir rentrer avant d'avoir conquis leurs villes, mais ramenant : le Président des USA, l'Empereur du Japon, et Jacques Chirac qui allèrent tous rejoindre les autres prisonniers dans la cage se trouvant non loin de Râ  
  
***  
  
De retour dans le groupe des Gentils :  
  
Raive utilisa sa magie et put ainsi voir ce qu'il était arrivé à leur ami. Ainsi, ils surent que Râ avait été capturé, et qu'il y avait le groupe des Affreux en face d'eux et qui ils étaient  
  
Durith : Courage mes amis, maintenant nous savons qui sont nos ennemis ! ! ! Faut plus que trouver un PLAN D'ATTAQUE ! ! !  
  
Les autres : Ouiiii, et on se vengera ( de quoi se vengeraient ils ?)  
  
***  
  
Devant le QG du groupe des Affreux :  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt où était gardé LEUR ami, le groupe des Gentils se retrouva face à Badidi et aux Daltons.  
  
Les Daltons : préparez-vous à mourir ! ! !  
  
Raive : Vous rêvez vous 4  
  
Badidi : Vous allez connaître ma Terrifiante force HAHAHA *rire très sadique*  
  
Raive, Roth, Buffy, et Sho : Je veux les combattre *se regardèrent en chien de faïence* Bon, faisons « pierre, cailloux, ciseaux » (^^ ; ; ; ; )  
  
Après quelques essais infructueux, ce fut Buffy qui gagna et pus les combattre. Bien que les Daltons la visèrent et tirèrent, elle réussit à les assommer assez rapidement, tandis que Badidi l'attaquait en traître. Comme ses amis l'avaient prévenue, elle put esquiver l'attaque d'énergie lancée par son ennemi et atterrir sur lui  
  
Buffy : Bon, si tu me disais tout ce que tu sais ! ! ! *accentuant la clé qu'elle avait faite à Badidi* Alors ? ? ?  
  
Badidi : *mort de trouille* ouiii, voilà il y a plusieurs lignes de défense. *se fit tirer dans le dos par l'Empereur de l'Espace et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances* Maudit soyez vous .ARGHh  
  
_______________________  
  
Que va t il se passer ? Sauveront ils Râ ? ? ? Mettront ils la raclée à Mask*sadique ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode . 


	10. ca se corse

Titre: A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Auteur: EDR  
  
Base: X-OVER mask / Emi magic / DBZ . Genre: Délire absolu e-mail : edrxikki@yahoo.fr  
  
A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
  
  
Badidi vient de mourir. Buffy, totalement énervée, veut passer ses nerfs sur l'Empereur de l'Espace, mais les autres l'en empêchent  
  
Sho : C'est à mon tour *avait gagné à « pierre, papier, ciseaux »* bats-toi comme un homme, sale mutant *se transforma*  
  
Empereur de l'Espace : hahaha *rire de dégénéré* Tu va mourir après d'atroces souffrances, car je ne me laisserai pas insulter.  
  
Les voilà en train de se battre avec fureur. Les coups portés sont violents. Les amis de Sho l'encouragent sans cesse. Pendant un instant, c'est l'Empereur de l'Espace qui a le dessus, mais l'instant suivant, c'est Sho  
  
L'issue est incertaine. Ohhh, voilà un coup qui envoie l'Empereur de l'Espace par terre, sonné  
  
Sho : *l'empoigne* Parle donc. Où est Râ ? Toujours au même endroit ?  
  
Empereur de l'Espace : Tu le sauras jamais, vermine *avale une capsule de cyanure cachée dans une dent* Arghhhh. *meurt*  
  
*********  
  
Dans le QG de Mask*sadique :  
  
Mask*sadique avait suivit, via la TV, les deux combats, avec colère. Râ, avec espoir, car il savait au fond de lui que c'était ses amis. Et Emi, avec énervement  
  
Mask*sadique : Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'amener des nuls pareils ?  
  
Râ : *souffrant encore de ses sévices* car t'es toi-même un nul  
  
Emi : LA FERME ! *lui fout une claque*  
  
Râ : Arghhh .  
  
Mask*sadique : *à Pikachu* occupe-toi d'eux !  
  
*********  
  
De retour vers le groupe des Gentils :  
  
Tous : Bravo Buffy et Sho, vous avez fait du bon travail. Il en reste plus que 4. Donc c'est à nous de nous en occuper  
  
Buffy, Sho : Mouiii, bof !  
  
Deguaï : Si on a besoin d'aide, on vous fera signe *petit sourire contrit de Buffy et de Sho*  
  
Alors que nos amis arrivent près de la porte de l'entrepot, voilà que Pikachu arrive, très énervé de ne pas avoir pu se faire Végéta.  
  
Pikachu : Pika pika chu pikachu.  
  
Raive : Si vous permettez, ce pikachu demande à se battre contre moi ( la grosse feinte, c'est pas bien de mentir Raive ^^)  
  
Les autres : snifff, bon vas y  
  
Alors, la bataille peut enfin commencer. Pikachu lance une attaque éclair que Raive prends en plein fouet. Ebranlé, mais debout, notre jeune héros érige un bouclier, avant de commencer à incanter. Ce bouclier le sauve du Fatal Foudre et grâce à cela, avec ces mots « adava kedavra », il donne la mort à ce pauvre Pikachu ( oyez, oyez, Pikachu est mort, Bouhhhouhhh, OUINNNN pourquoi ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers ?)  
  
Deguaï : J'ai une petite faim *gobe Pikachu* *rote*  
  
Roth, Durith : *d'une seule et même voix* T'A PAS HONTE. Tu pourrais en laisser aux autres nous aussi , on a faim  
  
Les Affreux survivants, Mask*sadique et Emi les regardent avec étonnement mélés de peur. Au contraire des Gentils, et de Râ qui sont étonnés, et d'un grand BOOM venant de l'Inspecteur Gadget qui s'évanouit  
  
Roth : *d'une voix de sténor* AU SUIVANT. On a pas que ça à foutre *tentative d'intimidation* GROARRRR  
  
La reine Sylphide s'avance vers nos héros, bien à contrecoeur, je l'avoue. Faut ajouter, que Végéta et Dark Vador se réservent pour la fin ( mes povres héros à moua toute seule, vont souffrir avec ces deux là)  
  
L'Inspecteur Gadget : *heureux d'avoir gagné à « pierre, papier, ciseaux »* C'est moi qui sera ton adversaire  
  
La reine Sylphide : Ahaha *morte de rire* T'es qu'un petit moustique pour moi. File avant que je te démolisse le portrait  
  
L'Inspecteur Gadget : *se met en garde* Vas y, vieille peau, je t'attends  
  
La reine Sylphide : *le paralyse d'un tir paralysant et ensuite lui balance un direct du droit qui l'envoie au tapis* Qu'est-ce que je disais HAHAHA *rire à la dilandesque*  
  
_________________________________  
  
Qui va se battre contre cette folle ? Vont-ils gagner ? Et Râ sera t il enfin sauvé ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite des aventures de nos héros 


	11. enfin libre

Titre: A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Auteur: EDR  
  
Base: X-OVER mask / Emi magic / DBZ . Genre: Délire absolu e-mail : edrxikki@yahoo.fr  
  
A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
La reine Sylphide vient de battre l'Inspecteur Gadget. Celui-ci a la mâchoire cassée. Deguaï, folle de rage, se précipite vers la reine Sylphide  
  
La reine Sylphide : Alors, la chose *amusée* Es tu prête à te battre ?  
  
Deguaï : Oh que ouiii et tu va te prendre la raclée de ta vie *rugit de colère*  
  
Deguaï file un coup de griffe à la reine Sylphide. Celle-ci, s'enlevant au dernier moment, tire sur son ennemie. Heureusement, Deguaï s'envole haut dans le ciel.  
  
Deguaï : Prends ca vieille peau *fait un piqué, attrape la reine Sylphide* Bon appétit  
  
La reine Sylphide : Arghhh *est avalée par Deguaï*  
  
Deguaï : Et une de moins *crache du feu* Oups, avalée de travers. Ca va l'Inspecteur Gadget ?  
  
l'Inspecteur Gadget : *grogne* ouais, aïe.  
  
Le groupe des Gentils ouvre la porte de l'entrepôt mais juste devant eux apparaissent Végéta et Dark Vador qui les repoussent hors de l'entrepôt  
  
Dark Vador : Mon fils *fait face à Luke Skywalker* Viens rejoindre le côté obscur ! *avec espoir*  
  
Luke Skywalker : Non, Père ! Rejoint moi dans le Bien ! ! ! *triste*  
  
Végéta : Calmez-vous ! Darkounet faut qu'on les tue, niark niark *se met en garde*  
  
Dark Vador : Meurs alors ! *sort son épée laser et l'allume*  
  
Roth : *rugissant* Je m'occupe de Végéta *se met aussi en garde*  
  
Deux combats exceptionnels ont lieu en même temps. L'un des combats est un combat poignant de tristesse car le père et le fils s'affrontent, et l'autre est rempli de haine, avec des attaques d'énergie échangées par les 2 combattants Les épées lasers s'entrechoquent, bleu sur rouge ( bleu = Luke, rouge = Dark vador), formant des étincelles, d'une beauté poignante. Leur visage est concentré, ils donnent toutes leur énergie (Rappelez vous le combat père/fils dans « le retour du Jedi »). Dark vador prenant le dessus préfère se faire tuer par son fils que le tuer bien que Mask*sadique l'ait sauvé de la mort Pendant ce temps, Végéta et Roth se battent dans les airs. Végéta envoie un Kaméhaméha que Roth contre par un jet de flamme. Les coups de Végéta portent, même si Roth n'est guère affecté. Végéta, énervé, passe en Super Saïyen 1 ( SS1) et fait s'écraser Roth. Celui-ci, sonné, et fou de colère, se transforme en homme :peau de couleur bronze, yeux blancs, cheveux d'or, grand et musclé. Leur ki se déploie, les coups sont de plus en lus violents, la vitesse de plus en plus grande. Végéta, espérant en finir rapidement, passe en SS2 tandis que Roth passe en humain-dragon (des ailes blanches apparaissent sur son dos). Cette forme lui permet de surclasser Végéta et de l'envoyer par terre, sonné  
  
Roth : Raive, s'il te plait, renvoie le d'où il vient  
  
Raive : *incante* BRA ATOCARDLE *POUF, Végéta disparaît* Pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé chez lui ? *surpris et interrogateur*  
  
Roth : QUOI ? T'as vu comme il est beau ? *se pâme presque* Il est trop groarrr (T'as raison , comment ne pas tomber sous son charme , miaowwww ^^)  
  
Tous : *à Luke Skywalker* Nos condoléances  
  
Luke Skywalker : Bon, si on allait sauver Râ *faussement enjoué*, il doit mourir d'ennuie, là ! ! ! Go *ils le suivent*  
  
**********  
  
Pendant ce temps dans l'entrepôt :  
  
Mask*sadique : *énervé* J'ai que des bons à rien *à Emi* à part toi mon Amour  
  
Emi : Merci mon C?ur. Tu veux que je m'occupe d'eux ?  
  
Mask*sadique : Nonnn, lumière de ma vie, c'est à moi de m'en occuper !  
  
Râ : *enchaîné* Hihi, je vais être libéré. Et ainsi, je pourrai t'offrir ce que tu mérites  
  
Mask*sadique : LA FERME !  
  
A ce moment là, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvre, laissant passer nos héros, qui sont horrifiés de voir l'état de leur ami  
  
Roth : *souffre de le voir ainsi* Tu vas bien shalafi ?  
  
Râ : *grimaçant de douleur* Oui ca va. Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Roth : *se retransforme en dragon, puis émet* Tu me reconnais pas ?  
  
Râ : Ohhh, mon ami, je sais maintenant que tu es mon ami, mais hélas je suis amnésique. Peux-tu me redonner la mémoire ?  
  
Roth : *s'exécute* Alors ?  
  
Râ : *retrouve la mémoire, et pleure de bonheur* Oh my god. Merci mes amis d'être venus me chercher.  
  
Mask*sadique : *ironique* Vous avez finis vos retrouvailles ? Bon, si on en finissait ! J'ai un voyage de noce qui m'attend *se met en garde*  
  
Durith, Deguaï et Roth décident d'occuper Mask*sadique tandis que Buffy, Raive et Sho s'occupent d'Emi, cela afin de permettre à Luke Skywalker de délivrer Râ. Grâce à son épée laser, Râ est délivré et peux avaler un haricot magique qui le guérit facilement  
  
Râ : *se lève et va en face de Mask*sadique * A nous deux ! On a un compte à régler *haineux*  
  
Mask*sadique : Mais j'attends que ça, vieille peau  
  
Râ et Mask*sadique se tournent autour, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Tandis que les autres se mettent à l'écart pour ne pas les gêner  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Que va t il se passer ? Râ gagnera t il ? Ramènera-t-il le Mask à Ipkiss ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	12. fin (bientot si j'ai des reviews la suit...

Titre: A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Auteur: EDR  
  
Base: X-OVER mask / Emi magic / DBZ . Genre: Délire absolu E-mail : edrxikki@yahoo.fr  
  
Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont exhortée à finir cette fic = Asrial, Raziel, Gaelle, Ephy, Liriel, Lilythetiger, Valky, Medea, SLC, ceux des ML Ecurie, Ayashi-no-Ceres, Luffy . Mais vous inquiétez pas, y aura d'autres aventures de Râ Jones ^^  
  
A la recherche du Mask perdu  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
  
  
Râ et Mask*sadique se tournent autour, depuis une heure. Leur énergie ne cesse de monter, la haine leur donnant toute cette force. Soudain, leur Ki éclate, le combat commence enfin. Les coups pleuvent de part et d'autre.  
  
Emi : Mamour, éclate le *l'encourage*  
  
Raive : *la fait taire* *à tous* Chut, ne les dérangeons pas ! Leur combat est primordial pour . (CENSUREEE)  
  
Heureusement, les combattants n'entendent rien! Le combat s'accélère, le Ki devient énorme. Nos spectateurs sont repoussés vers le fond du hangar sous l'effet de ce dégagement de Ki. Raive, pour éviter des effondrements et des envols au mauvais moment, crée une bulle de calme. Ils vont tellement vite, leurs coups sont tellement rapides, qu'ils ont dépassés mach-3 ! Soudain, Mask*sadique réussit un coup si vicieux que le combat s'arrête quelques instants !  
  
Râ : *grognant sous la douleur* Mask tu n'as pas honteee -_- !!!  
  
Mask*sadique : *rigolant* Ben, non, n'oublie pas ce que je suis, ni QUI je représente !  
  
Râ : Moui *peu convaincu*  
  
Le combat reprends. Ce combat est si capital pour eux et . Bon, reprenons. Pour les deux combattants, c'est nécessaire de gagner. Alors, toutes leurs forces sont projetées dans la bataille. Heureusement, la bataille ne durera pas 1001 jours, car elle se finit. Les deux combattants sont tombés, face à terre. Le gagnant se relève. Ouiiii, c'est Râ ! Emi se précipite vers son mari, le relève, lui enlève son Mask, quand soudain une lumière enveloppe les mariés, puis poufff ils sont plus là. Tandis que Râ est porté en héros. Raive, soulagé, pleure à chaudes larmes. Il prend le Mask resté là seul, puis le donne à Râ. Ses amis le réconfortent, puis ils se tournent vers lui.  
  
Buffy : *énervée* Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de combat primordial *?il noir* ?  
  
Raive : *se tourne vers Râ* Je leur explique ou pas ?  
  
Râ : *fais un clin d'?il à son ami* Laisse, je m'en occupe ^^ *se tourne vers les autres* Voilà, il se trouve que je représente le Bien, et Dark Vador ainsi que Mask*sadique le Mal! C'était donc Le combat final Bien-Mal qui devait décider de l'avenir du Multivers pour les 100 prochaines années. Même si j'ai triché avec le dernier combat *regard entendu avec Buffy, Roth, Durith et Skywalker* !!!  
  
Deguaï, l'Inspecteur Gadget, Sho : *bouche bé* Wowww *excités* Raconte !  
  
Buffy : Disons que Râ est venu nous chercher dans son futur pour l'aider, même s'il pensait sincèrement prendre des vacances ! Car, il l'avait occulté afin de ne pas fausser le jeu puisque les 100 dernières années étaient Bonnes ! Ensuite, il a été obligé de perdre la mémoire pour ce combat-ci. Ceci, je viens de l'apprendre !  
  
Tous : Ohhhhhhh. Râ t'as pas honte de nous avoir caché tout ça -_-  
  
Râ : Bon, et si on rendait le Mask à Ypkiss, et qu'ensuite on fêtait la réussite de mon sauvetage ^^ ?  
  
Tous : OUIIII, la fête ! Viva la fiesta ^_______^  
  
**********  
  
Chez Ipkiss :  
  
Nos héros apparaissent chez ce pauvre malheureux Ipkiss. Celui-ci, métamorphosé, est une véritable loque : maigre, le teint terreux, malade. Quand il les voit avec son Mask entre les mains de Râ, il se met à pleurer de soulagement. Râ, calmement, le lui donne. Ipkiss le met aussitôt. Le chien d'Ipkiss s'enfuit sous la table tandis que le Mask coure dans tout l'appartement, et roule des pelles à chacun de nos amis ^^ ;;; Ceux-ci, surpris, se laissent faire.  
  
Mask : *calmé* Merciiii à vous tous de m'avoir permis d'être de nouveau moi ! Comment puis-je vous remercier ?  
  
Roth : *subjugué par la beauté de Mask* Et bien, en couchant avec moi ^^  
  
Tous sauf Mask et Râ : *consternés* Tu n'as pas honte ? Un homme ne peut pas être avec un dragon  
  
Roth : *dégoûté par ce point de vue étriqué* Je vous proute .  
  
Mask : *sourire sadique* Mais je suis d'accord, à une condition ^^ : Que tu vienne seul demain soir. Sois prêt à tout  
  
Râ : *tout sourire* Bon, et bien avant cette récompense, Roth sera avec nous fêter ma délivrance ^^. Bon, adieu Mask. Raive ???  
  
Raive : *incante* A la vie, à la mort *téléportation*  
  
*********  
  
A la maison de Raive:  
  
Le champagne coule à flot. Le caviar est là en quantité infinie. Notre groupe des Gentils profite enfin du repos, en faisant la fête ! Et en mangeant, et buvant beaucoup ! Déjà, les moins sobres ont du mal à danser convenablement. Les rires et les plaisanteries érotiques fusent de toute part. Ce qui devait arriver, arrive : Les couples se forment et partent s'enfermer dans les chambres d'amis = Râ et Raive, Buffy et Sho, Roth et Deguaï, l'Inspecteur Gadget avec Luke Skywalker et Durith. Le lendemain, tous étonnés et surpris d'avoir dormis avec ces personnes là, décident de rentrer chez eux réfléchir à tous cela. Ce qui fut fait, sauf que Roth partit voir Mask ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN de The Mask  
  
Note de Edr : M'en veuillez pas pour cette fic, mais j'ai 39° de fièvre -_- 


End file.
